Life, love and lies
by xgemskix
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are students in college, fate brings the two together, but can they be torn apart. NARUSASU multichapter.WARNING: boyxboy pairings
1. the beggining

**A/N - Naruto and Sasuke are students in college, fate brings the two together, but can they be torn apart.**

**WARNING: Yaoi. Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters in this story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Naruto Uzumaki" the silver haired teacher said, he had a mask covering his face, right up to his eyes. Sasuke looked at him suspiciously, wondering what the man would look like without it. Sasuke heard a groan from the table behind him. The blond lazily raised his hand shouting "I'm here." The dark haired teacher smiled at the boy. "you will be roommates with Kiba Inuzuka. Room 102" The blond grinned, on his left was a brunette, he had red lines tattooed on his face and his smile bared slight fangs.

"come on fox face," Kiba said, Sasuke looked at the blond and noticed his cheeks, who had three whisker like scars on each cheek, they were all identical.

"shut it dog breath." The blond snapped back happily. He smacked his roommate across the head with the book he was holding and laughed some more. Sasuke could not help but smirk at the blond, who was hysterically laughing, hands gripping his ribs.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The teacher called out. "you will be sharing a room with…Shino Aburame" Sasuke looked around. On the blonds other side, there was a dark haired guy with dark glasses on. The guy nodded. _Must be Shino…_he thought. "room 103." the teacher continued. Shino smirked,

"Uzumaki, I'm next door to you." Naruto grinned again. The teacher read out the rest of the classes names, and dismissed them. _College will be fun…so far I have a teacher who's name I don't know and a stranger for a roommate. _Secretly, the Uchiha had been hoping to share a room with Shikamaru Nara or Chouji Akimichi. They weren't his best friends in the world, but at least he knew them.

Sighing, Sasuke put his hand on the doorknob. It was open so he walked straight in. His roommate hadn't arrived yet, but he would be soon. Sasuke heard the loud mouthed blond talking before he had even entered his room, the one next door to Sasuke's. After a few minutes, there was a loud knock on the door. "its open." said Sasuke. Naruto burst in, grinning widely, followed by Kiba and Shino.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, this is Kiba Inuzuka-" Kiba laughed and raised his hand in a slight wave.

"Hey." Shino just stood and smirked. _Great, not only is he strange but this guy seems unsociable… _Sasuke thought grumpily. Shino stepped towards him, still smirking and held out his hand.

"Shino Aburame." he said quietly, "nice to meet you." Sasuke shook his hand, and smiled slightly. Naruto looked at Kiba who nodded back.

"Shino, wanna go get some food?" Kiba asked quickly, Shino nodded slowly. They both left the room, leaving Naruto behind. The raven haired boy looked at the blond, wondering what he wanted to say.

"Uchiha right?" Sasuke nodded. "mind if I erm…sit down." Naruto said brightly. Sasuke nodded again and pointed at his bed. "I wanted to talk to you about Shino…he's a bit erm…strange. If he yano…freaks you out or anything just come and get me okay? If you want me to… I will convince him to swap with me, okay?" Sasuke looked freaked already.

Naruto thought miserably as he headed to Iruka's house. He had already scared the Uchiha kid. He had hoped to be friends, _or more…_Naruto's inner voice said. He groaned, he had known about his sexuality for a while, but he had never seriously been attracted to a guy who he knew. "damn Uchiha." He said quietly, he wasn't ready for this kind of thing. Grumbling some more, Naruto knocked on Iruka's door. Naruto had grown up as an orphan, his parents had died shortly after he was born, but a teacher named Iruka had looked after him a lot. He thought of Iruka as an older brother, someone to give him advice and be his friend aswell. He trusted Iruka, and as much as the older man teased him, he knew he could tell him anything. Iruka was also gay, which didn't bother Naruto one bit, at least he had someone who understood him. Iruka also had a boyfriend, who just so happened to be Naruto's homeroom and art teacher. Naruto had lived with Iruka for a few years, but the teacher had insisted that Naruto lived on campus in college. He was still close to Naruto, because he worked in the college as an English teacher. Naruto had complained about it for months but gave in, he knew deep down that this was the sort of independence that he needed. Naruto waited for Iruka to answer the door. Eventually, the man did. He had brown hair which was in a ponytail and a thin scar going horizontally across his nose. The blond noticed that he was very pink in the face. Naruto looked at him suspiciously. Suddenly, his mind clicked. 

"where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked simply, causing Iruka to blush.

"Im here." came a lazy voice from behind Iruka, Kakashi had just appeared out of the kitchen. Naruto laughed.

"Iruka I neeeed to talk to you…privately!" Naruto whined. Even though Kakashi's face was covered with his usual mask, Naruto knew that he was smirking.

Iruka looked at his lover, who nodded and headed upstairs.

"I'll be waiting for you," he shouted. Causing Iruka to blush furiously.

"PERVERT!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi laughing, before letting himself into Iruka's living room. He turned to face his teacher. "Iruka I have a question and I will make it quick so you and Kakashi can carry on with erm…whatever you were doing." Naruto said, fighting back a smirk at the horrified look on Iruka's face. "right erm…I kind of…like a guy and I was wondering what I should erm…do about it." Naruto said, waiting for a reply from Iruka. Iruka looked at the boy in front of him. _he's growing up now…_ Iruka thought. He sighed thoughtfully, ruffling the boys blond hair.

"Naruto I suggest that you wait until you find out how this boy feels okay?" Iruka said, smiling at the blond. "I don't want you to get hurt." Naruto looked at his teacher.

"Okay, il um…wait until I know. Thanks Iruka…" Naruto turned to walk out of the door. "have fun!" he added laughing. Iruka went to swat at the boy with his hand, smiling. Naruto waved and left the house. Iruka watched him walk down the path and then the brown haired teacher shut the door behind him and looked towards the stairs.

"Iruka…" he heard Kakashi say. He smiled to himself as he headed up the stairs to his lover.

Sasuke sat down on his bed. He glanced briefly at the shut door. _what did he mean by strange? Is he some sort of psycho or something!?! _He wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with a lunatic right now, he had too much on his mind. _Like how hot Uzumaki is…_ he thought with a smirk, quickly dropping the thought when he heard the door open.

"Hey, it's a wonderful day to spread the happiness of youth!" the boy in the doorway said a little too enthusiastically. Sasuke looked the guy up and down, _OMG is everyone here a total freak!!_ Sasuke thought. "My name is Rock Lee!" the boy said, holding out his hand. "and I am looking for my friend Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke nodded, and pointed next door.

"I'm sorry…erm Lee…but he's gone to lunch, and his rooms next door." Sasuke whispered. Rock Lee grinned anyway, he really looked strange. He was wearing what looked like a green cat suit, he had a really freaky bowl cut and the biggest eyebrows Sasuke had ever seen. He waved goodbye to the raven haired boy and left the room, grinning again.

"Weirdo," Sasuke muttered as he unpacked the last of his things and left the room.

"Hey-hey Naruto!" Kiba shouted loudly across the cafeteria. "sit my man and lets talk about the girls, seen any hot ones yet???" Kiba asked him. Naruto looked at him. _No but I've seen a VERY hot guy…_he thought, not noticing he was blushing. Kiba laughed.

"No," Naruto answered truthfully, "not yet anyway!" he added with a grin. Shino just looked straight ahead silently. Naruto had the slight feeling that Shino knew, but he shook it from his mind, no one besides Iruka and Kakashi knew about Naruto being gay.

"So, Naruto what do you think of this Uchiha character." Shino asked quietly, enjoying the way Naruto blushed slightly, he had noticed the way Naruto was looking at the raven earlier on. Kiba was oblivious to this, he was too busy scanning the room for hot girls. He had made it obvious that he didn't want to be roomed with him when they had started walking up there.

"He seems cool Shino," Naruto said quickly, his mind adding a quick _and hot! _after it. "you should really give him a chance, he could make a good friend." _or boyfriend…_his mind so kindly added, causing Naruto's cheeks to burn ever so slightly. Shino grumbled and nodded. "fine Uzumaki," Shino said, sighing, "one chance, but if I don't like him you are swapping roommates with me okay?" he said, Naruto grinned and nodded _god please Shino swap with meee!!! _Naruto's mind screamed. Kiba nudged Naruto and nodded towards three girls who were sitting at a table opposite.

"I dare you to go and try and invite them to our room on Friday." he said to Naruto, grinning mischievously. Naruto smirked.

"and if I don't?" Naruto asked, Kiba roared with laughter.

"then you have to burst into Shino's room naked and jump on Sasuke." Kiba said, Naruto knew that he meant business, no, business was mild, this was war. _Jumping on Sasuke though? Attacking Sasuke was just…so tempting!_ Naruto thought devilishly, but still, he didn't want to ruin any chance of a friendship.

"fine I'll do it." Naruto said getting up. He walked over to where the three girls were sitting.

"hey," Naruto said to a girl with bubblegum pink hair, "my friends and I were wondering if you want to come up to our room on friday and have a get together, seen as were in the same class and all." Naruto hoped they would say no. On the seat next to the pink haired girl was a pale, black haired girl, she looked at Naruto, blushing slightly. The pink haired girl grinned.

"Hey I'm Sakura Haruno, this-" she pointed to the dark haired girl. "is Hinata Hyuga and-" Naruto looked shocked.

"Hyuga? As in Neji? You his sister?" he asked, interrupting the pink haired girl, Hinata looked like she was about to die from blushing. She shook her head.

"he's…my erm…cousin. You know him?" she asked quietly. Naruto nodded. The blond girl opposite Hinata coughed, interrupting Naruto's interruption.

"Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka." the girl said flirtily. _oh fucking joy…_Naruto thought. He was not pleased at all by the girls flirting. "and we would love to come to your room to hang out on friday. What room?" Naruto looked at Kiba, who put the thumbs up at him.

"102. Be there at eight" he said, and then he waved goodbye to the girls, who all started manically giggling. Kiba slapped Naruto hard on the back, as a congratulations.

"Naruto my man, you have well untruly made my day, fuck, my year even!" Kiba shouted, ruffling the blonds hair. Naruto nodded.

"Kiba I'm going to take a shower okay?" Naruto said, wriggling away from his friend. He grabbed his stuff from his room and headed towards the bathroom.

Sasuke walked back into his room after lunch to find Shino and a half Naked Naruto in there. He glanced at the boy, who was only wearing shorts and towel drying his hair. He seemed to be talking about Kiba.

"I mean, you would think he never seen a girl before, he looked at the Hyuga girl and looked like he was about to die. He's got a erm…thing for her." Apparently, he was either ignoring Sasuke's existence, or he hadn't noticed him yet. Shino raised his head.

"Sasuke." he said simply, nodding.

"hey Uchiha," Naruto said brightly, before throwing his towel at Shino and muttering something about him being rude. He grinned at Sasuke. "wanna hang Friday night? Get to erm…know each other a bit." Sasuke nodded, and sat down on his bed. "cool, my room at half seven." Naruto smiled and picked up his towel, Sasuke noticed a swirling tattoo on Naruto's stomach, around his navel. It reminded him of his, which was on his shoulder. The blond left the room, leaving Sasuke alone with Shino.

"you like him." Shino said very simply. Sasuke gasped, and looked at Shino, shocked. "hey its not your fault, good thing he didn't notice you drooling. Don't worry, I wont tell." Shino added, before picking up a book and calmly reading it. Sasuke panicked. _What if Naruto finds out…??? He will stay away from me for sure then. _Sasuke thought. He glared at the guy one more time before storming out to take a shower. Shino smirked, and evil plan formulating in his mind.

Friday came quickly, Naruto was looking forward to getting to know the Uchiha. He was in an especially good mood considering he was sitting in double science. He was doodling on the front of his book waiting for the lesson to end. He only had until one on Friday so he had lots of free time. He waited until about six and then went to have some food and take a shower. He was hoping he would find out if Sasuke was straight or not, but even the thought made him blush. He turned on the got water in the shower and let it run down his back. He didn't bother getting dressed yet, just threw on a pair of orange shorts and walked back to his room.

Kiba looked up as Naruto bounced around his room, he had just taken a shower and was still wearing just his shorts and making sure that everything was neat, and more importantly, hiding things he wanted no one to see. Kiba sat on his bed, looking at a picture of his dog Akamaru, which was framed and on the wall. He missed him. Naruto pounced on Kiba's bed and smiled at the boy.

"what's tonight's plan then??" he asked, grinning broadly.

"erm…movie, some music, bit of booze… and truth or dare!" Kiba said excitedly. It was Naruto's favourite game to play. Kiba laughed to himself _that guy will do anything!_ he thought smirking. He knew that Naruto would never back down on a dare. "theres going to be…six of us right?" Kiba asked, counting on his fingers. "me, you, Shino, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata." Naruto shook his head.

"seven Kiba, Uchiha's coming." Kiba nodded.

"bonding with Shino already eh? Fuck, didn't think that would happen." Kiba said smirking.

"well…no I invited him." Naruto said, causing Kiba to laugh. Naruto felt a blush creeping up his neck.

"sure thing Naruto, half seven yeah?" he said before getting up and leaving to go and buy some alcohol.

"yeah." Naruto said, desperate to stop the blush creeping up his neck. "seven thirty." he glanced at his watch. He had one hour. He still needed to get dressed. He opened up his closet and stared at his clothes. He pulled out a pair of slightly baggy jeans and an orange t-shirt out of the wardrobe. _Truth or dare…should be fun I guess…_he thought, removing his shorts and fastening is jeans.

Sasuke began to rummage through his wardrobe to find something other than black to wear. Deciding that his wardrobe had defeated him, even his boxers were black, he pulled out a black t-shirt and a black shirt to go over it. Smiling at his outfit, he really did look good in black, he began to put on his shoes. He glanced in the mirror, deciding his hair looked fine as it was. He put his hands in his pockets and grabbed his keys, heading to next door.

He knocked on the door, straining to hear if anyone was there. He rested on hand on it just as Naruto suddenly swung the door open, causing Sasuke to fall forward and on top of him.

"shit, sorry Uzumaki, didn't think you were here." Sasuke said, standing up. The blond was still sitting on the floor laughing.

"no worries," he said, still chuckling, "at least no one saw it. Sit down." he said. Sasuke noticed that Naruto and Kiba's room was different to theirs, him and Shino had two single beds, these two had bunk beds. Naruto held a cup of dr pepper to Sasuke, who took it.

"I'm on top." Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke choked on his drink. _what the hell???_ Sasuke thought looking at the blond. Sasuke was grateful he had his back to him.

"I saw you looking at the bunk beds, and before you think I'm a total dog freak I thought I should tell you which bed was mine." Sasuke nodded, even though Naruto couldn't see his face. He smirked, dying to laugh at what his inner mind was thinking.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Naruto, help me out will yeh? I need help getting these in." Naruto and Sasuke glanced at Kiba and Shino, who were struggling to carry the three crates of beer that they had. Sasuke got up and grabbed one of Kiba, who was carrying two crates. He set it down at the foot of the bunk beds, wondering just what kind of get together they were actually having.

Just before eight o'clock, there was a knock at the door. It was the girls.

"hey Naruto, I hope you don't mind, but we invited Tenten, she is Hinata's roommate." Naruto nodded and beckoned for the four girls to come in.

"so! Whos up for a quick game of truth or dare then? And some alcohol seen as it is Friday night so no class tomorrow!" Kiba shouted. Shino broke the seal of the crate and handed them out to everyone. Kiba dragged his and Naruto's blankets off the beds and lay them on the floor, where the eight teens sat in a circle. On one side of Naruto was Sasuke, on the other was Tenten. Kiba had decided that they would spin a bottle to decide who was going to do the dare. Draining the bottle he was drinking and grabbing another. He set it on a book so that it could spin more easily.

"AHA that would be Ino as the first one! Truth or dare Ino??" Kiba said.

"truth" the girl answered laughing.

"erm truth let me think… erm…have you ever kissed a guy?" Kiba said laughing, he knew she would have, they were college students after all.

"Kiba I am seventeen, obviously by now I have kissed a guy," she said, Kiba just laughed. Sakura smirked at him. "ok my turn to spin…oo Kiba!"

"dare! And fuck, make it a good one!" the boy shouted loudly.

"Ok Kiba…I dare you to erm…"

"mooney the next GUY to walk past our door." Kiba laughed and poked his head out of the door. "hey you!" he shouted at a lazy looking guy with a ponytail, before pulling his pants down and mooning him. The guy stared at Kiba.

"how troublesome…" he said, before slouching into the room opposite. The whole room burst into a fit of laughter. "ok…bottle spinning…Shino!" he shouted as it stopped. "truth or dare man?"

"erm…truth." he said calmly, wondering what Kiba was going to say.

"erm…is it true that you wet your pants in a test when we were fourteen?" Kiba asked evilly. Shino actually blushed.

"yes I did not that it is any of you business, the teacher wouldn't let me go and it was a three hour exam." Kiba and the others burst out laughing, much to Shino's annoyance. "ok my turn." he spun the bottle, which, much to his amusement landed directly between Naruto and Sasuke. "seen as the bottle is directly in between you two. You do one together. So…truth or dare?"  
"Dare." shouted Naruto before Sasuke had the chance to speak. He regretted it when Shino smirked.

"you asked for it. Now…I want Naruto to…make out with Sasuke, unless of course he wants to forfeit." Shino laughed in a very evil way, Sasuke went to protest but was interrupted by the blond.

"no fucking way man." Sasuke felt sad, he didn't think Naruto would react like that. He was lost in his trail of thought until Naruto was right in front of him. Sasuke glanced at him, confused. "I never back out on a dare!" Sasuke realised what Naruto had meant. He wasn't saying no way to Sasuke, he was saying no way to forfeiting.

Sasuke thought as the blond grinned. Naruto saw the look on the smaller boys face. 

"come on Uchiha be a little enthusiastic!" Naruto said and leaned in. Shino put his hand between the two boys.

"let me finish, I don't mean a little peck before you try it, I mean full on making out." Naruto laughed and nodded. He grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and before the dark haired boy had the chance to speak, he found his mouth covered by the blonds. Naruto explored Sasukes mouth with his tongue, and after a few awkward moments were Sasuke tried to struggle against Naruto's mouth, Sasuke began to respond, letting his own tongue enter Naruto's. He totally blanked out the laughter from the remaining people in the room. After a few minutes Naruto broke the kiss somewhat reluctantly and sat back down, grinning manically. Sasuke just looked shocked.

"my turn!" Naruto grabbed the bottle, the others were still snickering at the two males. He spun the bottle, and grinned when it once again landed on the still stunned Sasuke.

"Ok! Sasuke who was your first kiss and how old were you?" Naruto asked, laughing. Sasuke looked mortified. He glanced around the room, wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

"erm…seventeen and Naruto." he whispered, blushing furiously.

"fuck really? You were good!" Naruto said. Kiba put his hands over his ears. The circle laughed, and Kiba decided that it was time to watch a film instead, before his ears could be exposed to any more information. Since the room had no couch, the teens had to make do with the floor or the beds. Kiba, Shino and the four girls sat on Kiba's bed, leaving no room for the other two. Sasuke sat down on the floor as Naruto began to climb to his bunk.

"oi Sasuke, get your ass up here, the floor is so uncomfortable." Naruto said, throwing what appeared to be a stuffed fox at Sasuke.

"god Naruto, first you kiss him and now your trying to get him into your bed? You've only known him for what? A few days?? Fuck man" Kiba laughed hysterically. Naruto and Sasuke both blushed. Despite Kiba's little outburst, Sasuke got to his feet and climbed the ladder. Much to both Kiba and Shino's amusement. Shino pressed play on the DVD player and sat back on the bed.

"hey Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "was that really your first kiss?" he looked expectantly at the dark haired boy, who nodded silently. "thank fuck for that!" Naruto said, Sasukes head shot up. "it was mine too, I almost died thinking that you might be experienced when I'm not." Sasuke blushed, eternally grateful that they were sitting in the dark. He was extremely pleased with himself. Naruto shifted slightly closer to the Uchiha, who's heart was threatening to beat out of its chest.

Kiba had constantly hit on Hinata, who seemed to be quietly enjoying the attention. Shino had seemed to have taken a liking to Ino. Tenten and Sakura were discussing Hinata's cousin Neji and Sasuke was pottering around the room, stumbling over whatever was in his way. Naruto, however, could not get the Uchiha put of his head. Sitting on his bed, watching the scene before him, he had knocked back at least nine beers and was feeling very drunk. Sasuke wasn't much better, he could barely stand up. He looked at his watch, it was 3am. Sasuke climbed up onto Naruto's bed, deciding that he was going to talk to him for a bit.

"we better g-get going." Sakura said, laughing at Tenten, who was currently asking Hinata if Neji was single.

"Me and S-Shino will walk you all home, Naruto looks like he is about to pass out, Sasuke you sure your okay to look after him?" he asked uncertainly. Kiba felt tipsy, but compared to Naruto he was fine. He wouldn't have let the girls go home on their own, not at this time. Shino didn't really drink, and so he was practically sober. Sasuke nodded, this was his chance, he had Naruto alone. He bent down and placed his bottle on the floor.

"ok I'll lock you in. Be back in about half an hour, fuck, SHINO do you two have to make out on my bed." Kiba prodded Shino who was actually showing emotion, he and Ino were making out on Kiba's bed. The dog lover grabbed Shino's collar and pulled him roughly out of the room, Ino glared at him before standing up and following Shino and Kiba out of the room, the other girls followed. Sasuke waited until Kiba had locked the door before approaching the blond. He glanced at the boy, who could barely stand up.

"hey, Naruto." Sasuke said, poking him in the ribs. "what do you want to do?" Sasuke bent down to retrieve the bottle he had been drinking. Just as he stood up, Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's shirt and pulled him in, luckily, the bottle had been empty, because it fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"this" he said, before roughly pushing his lips against Sasuke's for the second time that night. Naruto pinned Sasuke to the wall and kissed him furiously, unbuttoning the dark haired boys shirt while Sasuke slowly took off Naruto's t-shirt. Naruto let go of Sasuke momentarily to completely rid him of the offensive shirt and t-shirt. As soon as he was done he grabbed both of Sasuke's arms and pinned him against the wall, he gasped his hard shaft rubbed against Sasuke's. The blond moaned into Sasuke's mouth at the contact. They continued to kiss, letting there hands explore each other. Sasuke was so drunk that he didn't care when Kiba opened the door.

"Shit! Im going to gauge my eyes out NARUTO! What the fuck!?!" Kiba shouted.

"hey K-kiba" Naruto shouted, before attacking the Uchiha's mouth again.

Kiba shut the door looking as if he was about to faint. He burst into Shino's room.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE SHINO!!" Kiba shouted "YOU AND YOUR STUPID DARE HAVE FUCKING MADE THEM GAY AND BECAUSE OF IT I NOW HAVE TO FUCKING GAUGE OUT MY EYES!" Shino smirked at the brunette, who was furiously looking round for something sharp.

"they hit it off then?" Shino asked, satisfied with how it had turned out, he had been able to tell the two guys were attracted to each other and he thought that a little push was all that they needed.

"SHINO!" was all that the corridor heard before a furious Kiba chased a laughing Shino out of his room and all the way across campus.

Sasuke opened his eyes, he could tell it was morning, because the window was letting in a bright light. He attempted to get up but suddenly felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down to see the blond, who was topless on his also naked torso. Groaning at the pain in his head he shook Naruto.

"oi, Naruto. What the fuck happened?" Naruto opened his eyes, after a few seconds he realised that he was still lying practically on top of Sasuke.

"I have no idea Uchiha. wait! Where's Kiba?" Naruto's eyes went wide when he realised that the Uchiha had love bites starting on his neck and leading down his chest. He looked at his own chest to find that he also was toting some rather dark marks.

"shit Naruto I'm sorry I was drunk I didn't mean to-" Sasuke cut off, looking at Naruto's neck and chest, he was mortified.

"Uchiha, are you straight?" the Uchiha stared, and then shook his head. Naruto's face changed into a large grin. "good, that means that I can carry on from were we apparently left off." He started to suck lightly on Sasukes neck, causing the boy to moan slightly.

"Na-Naruto." Sasuke said, grabbing the boys shoulders and forcing him to remove himself from Sasuke's neck. "are you interested in an erm…relationship. With me maybe?" Naruto grinned. He kissed Sasuke's lips.

"hell yes!" he said, pulling Sasuke in to make out again. The Uchiha smirked momentarily in his victory, but soon moaned into Naruto's kisses.

Kiba stood outside his own room, deciding whether to knock or not. He put his ear to the door, and heard heavy breathing. Snarling, Kiba banged on the door. He waited before deciding that they must have still been asleep, he burst into the room. Naruto was lying on top of a half naked Sasuke, kissing his neck and making him moan. Kiba froze. He reached a hand to his head and started to slap it. The boys barely noticed.

"Naruto what the fuck!?!" Kiba shouted, "can you please stop for five minutes while I get my things? PLEASE!" Naruto sat up, suddenly very aware that he had no top on.

"erm…hi Kiba, you never came home last night erm…why?" Naruto asked sheepishly. He instantly regretted asking when Kiba's eyes widened.

"why? WHY!?" Kiba shouted, "BECAUSE I CAME IN HERE LAST NIGHT TO FIND YOU-" he pointed at Naruto accusingly "-PINNING HIM-" he pointed at Sasuke "-AGAINST THE WALL-" he pointed at the wall "-AND ATTEMPTING TO GET YOUR TONGUE ALL THE WAY DOWN HIS THROAT, FUCK!!!" Kiba fumed, his hands clenched.

"oo I'm sorry Kiba we were drunk we didn't realise, I'm really sorry if we offended you." Naruto spluttered. Kiba calmed down a bit.

"Naruto, I don't care whether you are gay, straight or fuck both. I don't care who you are with just as long as I don't see nothing ok?" Kiba said, Naruto nodded and Sasuke smiled. "please though, don't do anything with me in the room or I WILL kill you!" Kiba grumbled. He grabbed his shampoo and towel, and headed for a shower. Naruto walked to the door, locked it and turned to Sasuke. He smirked in a devious way.

"shall we?" he asked before grabbing the Uchiha around the waist and pulling him in for more kisses.

Kiba walked out of the shower, grumbling. _what has the Uchiha done to Naruto?! Hes TURNED him!!! Argh he is soooo dead if I find them doing anything again!! _the brunette thought, snarling.

"um…Kiba?" he stopped dead in his tracks, he turned quickly and saw Hinata approaching him. He reached his hand to his face, feeling it burn. "my friend Haku is having an um…house party tonight, do you and- and the guys want to um…come?" Kiba's eyes lit up.

"sure Hinata!" he said. The girl blushed and smiled.

"meet you here at eight then um…bye Kiba." she turned and walked back to her own room. Kiba put his hand on the doorknob to walk into his room, but remembering that Naruto _grr…_ and Sasuke were there, he had nothing against the Uchiha, but was not so keen on him molesting Naruto in his room. He turned and decided to go and tell Shino first. He walked into Shino's room and found the boy lying face down on the bed, reading a manga. He punched his arm lightly to get his attention.

"Shino, house party tonight, meet at my room at eight. Someone called Haku, Hinata's friend." He waited for a response, which never came. He looked at Shino in annoyance, but realised that the boy was currently wearing earphones. Grumbling, he pulled the wire out of the other boys ear and punched him again.

"Oi Shino, house party tonight you up for it?" Shino stared at him, "my house at eight 'k?" he said. Shino sighed and then nodded, agreeing to go to the party. "if you see Naruto and Sasuke invite them too coz, fuck, I'm not going in there." Shino smirked.

Kiba snarled again and sat down on Sasuke's bed. Shino glanced at him before throwing the other manga which was on his bed to him. Kiba sighed and opened the book, beginning to read.

Naruto glanced at the alarm clock on Kiba's desk. It was almost four o'clock and he and Sasuke still weren't dressed. He realised that Kiba had not been back all day. He groaned slightly, thinking of how much Kiba was going to kill him later on. He stood up reluctantly and headed towards his wardrobe, planning on getting dressed. He smiled as a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"come back to bed," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, he brushed his tongue across the blonde's earlobe, making him shudder.

"Sasuke, it's past four o'clock and we are still not dressed, if I don't eat soon I will starve to death!" the blond exclaimed.

"oh," Sasuke said, he began to kiss Naruto's neck gently. "but can't we just stay for a little longer, I just love your kisses." he whispered again. Naruto leaned back, allowing Sasuke to get better access of his neck.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto breathed. "w-we can't." despite telling Sasuke this he turned around and began to kiss the pale boy. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sasuke pouted as Naruto moved away from him to answer it.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but Kiba wanted me to come in here and tell you that your invited to a house party tonight. Were meeting up at eight ok?" Naruto smiled.

"Sure thing Shino, me and Sasuke will be there." Shino glanced over at the Uchiha, who was staring at Naruto intensely. He smirked slightly.

"I think I deserve a thanks for my little ahem…dare don't you think?" He said to Sasuke.

"Thanks Shino!" both boys said instantly. Shino smirked.

"Dinner?" Shino asked, smiling. Both boys nodded.

"Right, Sasuke, go get dressed and then meet us in the cafeteria. Then get ready for tonight okay?" He looked at the raven haired boy, who pouted again slightly before heading towards the door. He got halfway across the room before he felt an arm grab him around his waist.

"Sasuke," Naruto growled poking at one of the many love bites "are you totally insane? Look at yourself! People who see you are going to get suspicious." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, the blond had a point but seriously, Sasuke didn't seem to mind. He smirked at Naruto. The blond blushed slightly as Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's. Shino let out a slight cough.

"erm…guys I'm still here." Sasuke barely separated from Naruto but he still managed to speak.

"Leave then." he groaned. Shino glared. The dark haired teen let his grip on Naruto loose and turned to Shino "ok fine I'm going, I'm going." he said in annoyance. He glanced around the room, looking for his shirt, which was nowhere to be seen. He smirked as he grabbed Naruto's orange t-shirt off the desk and pulled it over his head.

"see, im covered. Happy?" He asked Naruto, smirking.

"you better give that back bastard!" Naruto answered. Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto around the waist.

"oh…but I wanted to wear it…" he whined playfully, but he was still smirking.

"fine. Wear it. But give it back asshole." Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke smirked with triumph and headed out of Naruto's room. Naruto flopped onto the computer chair and looked at Shino, who was still smirking. Naruto watched as the other boy reached down the side of Kiba's bed and pulled out Sasuke's shirt and t-shirt.

"well he IS wearing yours." Shino said before turning and leaving the room. Naruto looked at the black clothing for a moment. Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled the t-shirt over his head and threw the shirt onto his own bed. He changed his underwear and pants and headed out of the door.

Sasuke Uchiha was happy, actually, Sasuke Uchiha was more than happy, a feeling he wasn't used to He hadn't felt this way since the death of his family eight years ago. He smiled at his reflection thinking of Naruto and how Shino had got them together. He ran his hands through his hair, trying, and failing, to stop it from sticking up on odd angles. He sighed heavily and reached for his deodorant. He put on his shoes and headed downstairs to meet Naruto for dinner. Just as Sasuke locked the door he heard a voice from behind him.

"Nice to see you, little brother." Sasukes blood ran cold. He held his breath and turned around slowly. Behind him stood a man who looked similar to Sasuke. "I found you at last." the man smirked. Sasuke wanted to run, but his feet wouldn't move. "Sasuke, I'm disappointed…" The man faked a pout. "no hug?" he asked sarcastically. The man moved closer to Sasuke. "Are you not pleased to see me?" He grabbed Sasuke by the throat.

"F-fuck you Itachi!" Sasuke managed to whisper despite being held by his throat.

"No Sasuke, don't speak to your brother like that, after all you wouldn't want something to happen to the blond would you?" Sasuke's eyes widened, his thoughts went to Naruto.

"W-what blond?" Sasuke stammered. "I don't know who your talking about!"

"you know damn well who I'm talking about!" Itachi spat, tugging Sasuke's top down a bit to reveal one of the bite marks which Naruto had left. "You Sasuke, are going to help me now, your going to become the killer I know you can be!" Itachi whispered, smirking.

"I will NEVER join you Itachi, not after what you did to Mother and Father!" Sasuke spat, snarling at the oldest Uchiha child.

"you will Sasuke, you will do as I say. Because if you don't…the blond dies." Itachi said calmly. Itachi dropped the younger Uchiha and swiftly walked down the corridor. Sasuke leaned against the wall, feeling tears run down his cheeks. He hadn't told Naruto or the others about his brother, he had just hoped that he wouldn't see him again for a very long time, he was not supposed to know were Sasuke was. The raven ran back into his room and slammed the door, curling up on his bed. He had to warn Naruto, and stay with him all the time. Sasuke was not going to let that bastard hurt another person who he loved.

Whistling, Naruto walked with Shino towards the cafeteria. He had to arrive separately from Sasuke, so that no one was suspicious. After getting his food, he sat down on one of the blue plastic chairs and looked towards the door to see a very angry Kiba storming across the room towards him. He stopped right in front of Naruto, despite his angriness, he managed to whisper so that no one but Shino and the blond heard him.

"Naruto I swear if I ever fucking walk in on you and Sasuke again," Kiba whispered angrily, "I will fucking kill you!" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"sorry Kiba, I really am! I didn't know that this was going to happen." Naruto said honestly, trying to look innocent.

"whatever, look you're my friend and I'm happy for you, but can you keep your kissing or whatever for when its just you and Sasuke please?" Kiba pleaded, Naruto smiled and nodded. "Ok, well…" Kiba smiled "You two up for the party tonight??" The brunette asked happily. Naruto grinned broadly and nodded again. Kiba sat down next to Shino. He reached across the table, stealing a muffin from Naruto's tray.

"Compensation, for what I had to see!" Kiba laughed. Naruto faked being mad and flicked a bit of his napkin at the boy.

Sasuke rinsed his face, making sure that no one would notice that he had been crying. He had made sure that his clothes weren't crumpled and his hair was back to its original flawless state before heading into the cafeteria to meet Naruto and the others. He slowly walked into the room, scanning it for his blond haired boyfriend. He saw Naruto flicking something at Kiba who roared with laughter. Sasuke smirked and headed towards them.

"hey." he said quietly as he approached the table.

"Sasuke!" Kiba practically shouted, startling the Uchiha. "you coming to the party tonight with Naruto?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and flopped into the seat next to Naruto. The blond grinned at him before turning his attention to the noodles in front of him. Sasuke let his hand wander to the blonds thigh, causing him to blush slightly. Sasuke could feel Naruto's muscles clench in anticipation. Sasuke could not help but smirk. Kiba and Shino were oblivious, they were talking about girls. Shino was meeting Ino at the party and Kiba was planning on asking Hinata out. Sasuke watched as the blond fought against turning to Sasuke and kissing him. The dark haired boy was tempted to do just that when he was interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"Sasuke! Are you going to the party tonight?" said the pink haired girl, _I cant even remember the girls name…_ Sasuke thought irritably, he was extremely annoyed by the fact that he had to remove his hands from his boyfriends thigh. Sasuke glared at the girl, but nodded slightly. "Great!" she said excitedly, "I'll see you there!" The girl turned back to her friends and walked off. _Just what I need…_Sasuke thought grumpily_ fucking girls harassing me!_ Naruto looked at Sasuke, he could see concern in the blonds eyes.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "Is everything ok?" Naruto asked. He was being careful so that Shino and Kiba would not hear him.

"Everything is fine Naruto, honest, I just don't like girls harassing me." Sasuke answered truthfully. Naruto leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I think we have already established that." He said in a low, seductive voice. The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood up, he felt his heart rate pick up slightly. Kiba coughed loudly, braking the two boys apart.

"Naruto, Sasuke, your going to have to be careful if your keeping this a secret." Kiba said, Naruto could tell that he was feeling uncomfortable. "okay?" he asked. Naruto sat back and sighed.

"spoil my fun." he said mischievously, it was Sasuke's turn to blush now. Naruto smirked, he had decided that Sasuke was cute when he was embarrassed. "I'll have to make up for it later." he whispered so quietly that only Sasuke could hear him. Sasuke blushed more, Naruto chuckled lightly, causing Kiba to raise an eyebrow.

"Kibaaaa…" Naruto whined. The dog lover was currently sitting on the floor in front of Naruto's wardrobe. "let me get my clothes already!!" the blond pouted.  
"Naruto, you are not wearing orange again. Just get dressed!" Kiba smirked, pointing at Sasuke's black shirt and the baggy jeans on the bed. Naruto tried to give Kiba the cute look.  
"Naruto after the little…display… of you and the Uchiha, no cute look will ever work again!" Kiba snarled.  
"fine you win, no orange! But just for tonight!" The blond grabbed his outfit and headed towards the bathroom, grumbling about sadist dog lovers, much to Kiba's amusement.

"so here we are, going no were special…" Sasuke sang quietly, his mind kept going over those few lines of a song he couldn't remember hearing. He grumbled at the realisation that he didn't know were he had heard it and the fact that he was singing to himself, something which he normally would not do. He carried on whistling the tune as he searched his wardrobe for something, preferably black, to wear. He reached in and grabbed some jeans and the black shirt with a blue swirl design on the front. He sighed as he opened his underwear draw, smirking as he pulled out some black silk-like boxers. He decided that he really needed some colour in his wardrobe as he got changed, ignoring the fact that his bedroom door had opened and Naruto was standing there. Sasuke's head whipped up and he sent a very rare smile to his blond lover, who was standing in awe at Sasuke in the tight jeans. Sasuke stared back with equal intensity at Naruto, who was wearing his shirt and currently looked like the hottest guy on the planet.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" The blond whispered in a silky voice. Sasuke walked over slowly and pressed his lips onto Naruto's, running his tongue over his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth slightly to allow the Uchiha to run his tongue across Naruto's own. He placed his hands on Sasuke's head, deepening the kiss. Shivers ran down Naruto's spine as Sasuke continued to kiss him hard enough to bruise lips. His mind was foggy, his brain refusing to register that Kiba, who opened the door and then yelled about bad timing before shutting it again, was still waiting for the two. Eventually, Sasuke pulled away, both boys panting heavily. Naruto grabbed his hand as his cheeks flushed pink.

"come on Sasuke, Kiba is waiting for us!" he said, before promptly dragging Sasuke from the dorm room.

TBC...

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please reveiw!! XD

* * *


	2. flashbacks

**A/N ****HEY! sorry for the really long wait i have been having problems with my computer. It broke in half...literally! so here is chapter 2 of Love, Life and Lies. Its kinda bad considering i wrote it once (took me ages) and then broke my computer and had to do it again. so thank you for being patient i hope you enjoy the story! **

**WARNING: Yaoi (boyxboy), bad language violence.. you know the drill.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... i can dream though :)**

* * *

Sasuke sat with his back against the wall and his fifth drink in his hand, he could see Naruto chatting away to some unknown girl and felt a slight twinge of jealousy. He closed his eyes, debating whether he should just go over and show her that Naruto was HIS, but he told himself that it was a bad idea.

"hey," A low voice said from in front of him, slowly Sasuke opened his eyes. Shino stood in front of Sasuke with his hands in his pockets. "so you and Naruto going well then?" Sasuke took a few steps forward, so that he wasn't leaning on the wall and looked at Shino, who's face was swimming before him slightly because of the alcohol. Shino smirked ever so slightly. "Kiba is traumatised. I think he might actually kill you or Naruto if he walks in on anything again." Sasuke nodded slightly, laughing at the thought of Kiba chasing Naruto round screaming. Shino walked away towards the blond girl, Ino, from the night before, who smirked and pulled him into her to dance. Sasuke glanced round the room, scanning for his blond. He frowned, he couldn't see the blond anywhere. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"hey sexy," Naruto's deep voice said in the ravens ear, making his legs turn to jelly and heat pool in his groin. The blond turned Sasuke round and began to trace kisses down the side of his neck, Sasuke moaned softly, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Naruto's mouth trailing hot kisses down his neck. Naruto's hand slowly snaked around the ravens hips and came to a firm stop on his ass.

"Na-ru-to…" Sasuke panted, "are-" he moaned gently, "are you sure you want to do this in-" Naruto's mouth moved down on his chest, just below the collar of his shirt "-public?" Sasuke finally finished. Naruto leaned back slightly, hands still around Sasuke's waist.

"Your right Sasuke, lets go back to the dorm." Naruto smirked. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and they both left the party, leaving Shino smirking over Ino's shoulder as they danced. _Better warn Kiba…_Shino thought as the door shut.

Sasuke and Naruto walked down the road towards the college dorms. _Good thing the college is so close…_Sasuke thought as he allowed the blond to pull him by the hand. Naruto stopped at his dorm room, and pinned Sasuke against the door, kissing his lips furiously. He reached for the door handle, not letting Sasuke's lips leave his own. The door clicked open and the blond slowly stepped forward, pushing Sasuke backwards into the room. The lights were off, so the room was almost pitch black, apart from the bit of moonlight shining through the window. Luckily Naruto knew the layout and so light was not important. Naruto glanced towards his bed, before deciding that the ladder was too much trouble. He gave Sasuke a chaste kiss on the lips before reaching up and getting his quilt. The blond lay the blanket down on the floor before turning to Sasuke and grinning brightly. Despite the room being dark, Sasuke could see Naruto's smile clearly. The raven felt his feet leave the ground as Naruto picked him up gently, laying him down on the quilt which he had lay on the floor. The blond immediately began attacking Sasuke's mouth, before laying completely on top of him. Slowly, Naruto traced his tongue down Sasuke's jaw line and down onto his collar bone. The blond reached slowly and grabbed the hem of Sasuke's t-shirt, lifting it over his chest and rubbing his hands over the ravens muscles. The shirt was soon discarded, leaving Sasuke topless, his porcelain skin shining softly in the moonlight. Naruto licked his lips, before trailing his kisses right down Sasuke's chest to his stomach. The Uchiha gasped as Naruto trailed his tongue just above the hem of his pants. The blond grinned, liking the reaction that this got. He did it a few more times before looking back up at Sasuke, who was lying with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. Naruto felt his face flush at the image of Sasuke half naked and panting beneath him. Naruto blew across the males chest, causing Sasuke to shiver slightly and open his eyes. Naruto stared at his face, hoping for Sasuke to give him some sort of sign that it was ok to continue lower. Sasuke smiled down at the blond, who grinned slightly. The raven smiled again and nodded lightly, urging him to continue what he was doing. Each touch from Naruto was sending tiny bolts of electricity down Sasuke's spine, a feeling he did not want to lose. Slowly, the blond traced his hand down to the Uchiha's waist and on the zipper of his jeans, he paused, watching Sasuke nod his head, before pulling the zipper all the way down.

Kiba grabbed the shy girls hand as she stuttered out a quiet "would you like to dance?" The Hyuga girl smiled and blushes slightly as Kiba led her to the centre of the room were everyone was dancing. He turned her round and swayed to the music, holding her close to him. She blushed as her cousin Neji glanced at her from were he was standing. Kiba grinned his animalistic grin as he spun Hinata around again. Neji nodded to Kiba, in a way that stated it was ok to dance with his younger cousin. Kiba couldn't care less whether Neji liked it or not, he would dance with who ever he wanted to. Shino came up behind Kiba and Hinata, tapping the dog lover on the shoulder and nodding to a spot by the wall were no body was standing. Kiba hesitated, looking between Shino and the girl.

"Hinata, Shino wants to talk to be about something, stay right her 'kay? Ill be right back!" Then the Inuzuka boy leaned in and kissed Hinata on the cheek, causing her to blush furiously, before leaving to talk with Shino.

"Hey Kiba, Sasuke went with Naruto to your dorm so… I suggest bunking in with me tonight." Kiba's mouth dropped open slightly, revealing slight fangs.  
"Fuck, they better not…fuck." he growled quietly. "I don't want anything going on in my room." He sighed and then grinned. "Who d'ya think would be on top?" he asked Shino, before laughing and walking back to Hinata.  
"fool." Shino muttered shaking his head.

Naruto leaned up and brought his attention back to Sasuke's chest. The raven was lying semi-naked, his zipper unfastened and yet Naruto still continued to tease. Suddenly, Naruto trailed his hand all the way down Sasuke's body and to his pants. Sasuke opened his eyes to view what the blond was doing, to find that he was about to completely remove every shred of clothing that the Uchiha was wearing. Sasuke snorted slightly as Naruto clumsily dislodged his member from the offending boxer shorts. Naruto traced one finger down the front of Sasuke's penis before taking it in his hand. The raven gasped at the contact, breathing heavily because of the pleasure Naruto was creating. The blond smiled suddenly and let go, causing Sasuke to groan in protest at the lost contact. Then the Uchiha saw the glint in his blonds eyes, and stayed very still. Once again, Naruto trailed his tongue down Sasuke's chest, only this time he didn't stop at the hem of his pants. Naruto swirled his tongue round the tip of Sasuke's member, before taking it into his mouth. Sasuke gasped loudly as Naruto bobbed his head up and down, making the raven moan and buck his hips slightly.  
"N-Narut-o" Sasuke panted, "I'm g-going to-" Suddenly, Naruto felt hot liquid spill into his mouth, Sasuke lay with his mouth half open and his eyes rolling back slightly. The blond grinned and leaned in to kiss the raven. He gently touched there lips together before pushing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. The raven could taste himself on Naruto, and decided he wanted to return the favour. He placed his hand on the waistband of Naruto's jeans and looked deep into his eyes. Naruto gave him a nod and slowly the raven leaned down, his lips kissing Naruto's chest and stomach, causing the blond to moan slightly. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes once more, before engulfing his entire man hood in his hot mouth.

Red eyes glared into the first story window, the man watched as his younger brother kissed down the body of a young, tanned blond. Itachi snarled, turning to Kisame. Kisame grinned, baring sharp pointy teeth at the Uchiha before looking towards the window.  
"So the blond does mean something to your brother then?" He said, not expecting an answer. Itachi turned back to the window, smiling slightly at his discovery. The Uchiha headed back to the car, feeling slightly victorious at their discovery. A slight groan came from the back of the car which the Uchiha owned. He glanced into the mirror to see the man, who was still gagged and tired, starting to rouse from his currently knocked out state.  
"Sasuke, you will do as I say." he muttered, before starting the engine. Kisame returned to the car shortly after, once again flashing his small pointed teeth at Itachi.  
"The note is in place." He smiled. Itachi nodded slightly and began speeding off towards were he and Kisame were living.

Naruto leaned up to kiss the ravens lips once more, groaning slightly, Sasuke opened his mouth to allow his blond entrance. Suddenly the bedroom door swung open to reveal a dishevelled and wild eyed Kakashi, his usual face mask was absent and the headband he wore was slightly low on his eye. Naruto bolted up, buttoning up his pants as quickly as he could, he glanced at Kakashi, expecting to be shouted at, then noticing the panic in the older mans face.

"Kakashi..whats wron-g?" he asked, a look of shock on his face.

"Naruto!" he bellowed, tears streaming down his face, "I-Iruka… they.." He punched the wall, only then did Naruto notice the thick line of blood that was dripping down the left side of the silver haired mans face.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted, rushing over to the man. He was pushed away slightly, Kakashi making it clear that this was important. "Kakashi," repeated Naruto, sounding a lot more calm than he truly felt. "what happened to Iruka?" More tears came down his face.  
"Naruto," He sniffed, "Naruto they took him, I-I was knocked out, I couldn't have done anything…they t-they took him from-m me.." Naruto was shocked, Sasuke stood up and walked over to the dazed blond.

"Naruto." He whispered, taking an arm and placing it around the blonds waste. Suddenly Kakashi's eyes went wide, he raised his hand and pointed it at the raven

"One of the-the men!" Sasuke's eyes widened, "h-he looked like you!!" Sasuke's jaw dropped, he felt Naruto's eyes, gazing it at him somewhere between anticipation and curiosity.

"Itachi." Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked at his boyfriend. "my brother." He explained. Kakashi and Naruto were both in shock. Sasuke began to cry. "N-Naruto, we need to talk about my past, but right now, we need to find Iruka, Itachi is extremely dangerous." Naruto and Kakashi nodded, before heading out of the door to go and find Iruka. The three men were about to climb into Kakashi's car just as a drunken Kiba rounded the corner, Hinata on his arm.

"SAS-UKE!" Kiba shouted, "Someone was- hic -looking for you, he looked like you actually, told him u were here" He said, stumbling over from his alcohol consumption, Hinata just giggled. Kiba leaned in and started making out with hinata. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Come on, he isn't going to make much sense now." He muttered, and the three jumped into the car. Sasuke was numb with shock, memories of his childhood flooded back…

Sasuke was walking down the estate were he and the rest of the Uchiha family lived, he walked quickly towards his families house, the tiny raven was extremely proud of himself, holding a report card with his first ever A on it.  
"I can't wait to show dad and Itachi my report card." He muttered to himself , grinning wildly. It was then that he noticed a strange feeling. No one was around. He walked up to his door and knocked quietly, holding his breath. No answer. The tiny boy reached for the handle and slowly opened the door.  
"Mum, Dad…" he said aloud. "Itachi?" The boy quickly removed his shoes, thinking of how his mother would shout if he got dirt on there white- no there were red specks on it. Sasuke gasped and began to follow the trail of blood. It lead him to the kitchen, there, on the floor, was his mother. Her eyes were wide with shock and her face and body were covered in blood.

"Mother!" cried the child, he was just about to reach her when he heard a voice from upstairs.

"No D-don't!" the voice of his father bellowed. Sasuke ran, he ran up the stairs, all the while following the voice of his father. "I-tachi no!" his father shouted. Sasuke stopped dead outside of his parents bedroom. Sasuke looked, his father was on his knees, covered in blood that belonged to both him and his wife. The boy looked at his brother, who was grinning, face full of malice.  
"Glad you could join us Sasuke!" He exclaimed, flashing a terrifying grin at the child. "you came just in time." He said, in a gruff voice. He raised the knife that belonged in the kitchen drawer.  
"Itachi! NO! don't do that to Father, Mothers dead Itachi!" Itachi laughed.  
"You are so naive little brother," he smirked, "I know she is dead, I killed her." He brought the knife down, separating his fathers head from his body. "I killed mother, father, grandma, grandpa, cousins, uncles… every last fucking Uchiha Sasuke. That is except me… and you of course." His brothers face seemed barely human to the young raven.  
"No, you're-re lying!" Cried the young boy.  
"If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me." Itachi said, each word dripping with venom. The younger boy curled up on the floor hugging his knees. The older Uchiha stalked across the room without looking at his younger brother.  
"It-tachi?" Sasuke stuttered. "Why would you do that?" He asked shakily. Itachi laughed and turned his head to look at his brother.  
"To see what I was capable of." He said, before leaving the house. Sasuke curled up in a ball and cried, cried until he couldn't cry no more. The next day the boy was found curled up asleep next to his fathers decapitated corpse and taken to live with another guardian. Itachi was put on a list of wanted criminals, but after almost eight years was still not found.

"Sasuke!" the blond shouted. The raven turned to face him. "You spaced out there for a minute." They were at a police station. The three got out of the car and headed to the help desk.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my boyfriend was taken by a man about two hours ago-"

The young woman on the help desk smiled politely.

"Hello, welcome to Konoha poli-" Kakashi slammed his hands on the desk startling the young woman.  
"Didn't you hear me?! A man on your list of wanted criminals came into my house, knocked me out and took my boyfriend to god knows were so you better god damn help me woman!" Kakashi roared, the young woman looked terrified.  
"Ok sir, calm down." She picked up her phone and dialled a number. "Hello, Ibiki. We have a problem sir." She said. Immediately she smiled and exclaimed that someone would be there shortly. Kakashi snarled, desperate to get his lover back. A tall man with scars down his face walked up to the silver haired Kakashi.  
"I heard we have a problem concerning a wanted man." He said in a low voice.  
"Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi. My brother." Sasuke said, his voice full of loathing. Ibiki's eyes went wide.

"So, that would make you Sasuke then" The raven nodded, eyes never leaving the other mans. "Come right this way."

Kiba walked into his room, having left Hinata after a few heavy make-out sessions. He had slightly sobered, but still felt a bit shaky. He gripped the handle of his room, before deciding to room with Shino. "Nope, not walking in on you, Uzumaki, ever again!" He said to no one in particular. He grinned, totally forgetting that he had seen the blond earlier. He opened Shino's door, to find an empty room. Flopping down on the Uchiha's bed, Kiba gazed up at the ceiling. He heard a rustle.

"What the fuck was that?" he whispered, yawning and turned over. He heard another rustle and shot up, feeling lucky that Shino's room had too separate beds instead of a bunk bed, if he had been in his own room he would be nursing a sore head right now.

Kiba looked around wildly for the source of the rustling, before realising that there was an envelope containing a note on the pillow.  
"Probably from Naruto." Kiba thought, before noticing that the envelope said 'Little brother.' on it. Kiba quickly grabbed the note and began to read. _You have underestimated me little brother…_ Kiba's eyes widened and the way the person had not written Sasuke's name, _I haven't took your pretty little blond…yet. However, if you do not obey my wishes and become the killer I know you can be, he WILL be next. I have someone close to HIM in my clutches. You have 24 hours little brother to come to me. 24 and no more, if you don't, both this guy and your precious blond will be slaughtered. Its on your head little brother, no ones fault but you're own. Love…_ "Love? Fuck. This guy is insane." Kiba muttered. _Itachi. _Kiba shuddered. "What sort of crazy shit is this Uchiha into." Suddenly it dawned on Kiba that '_pretty little blond_' was Naruto, and Naruto was currently in danger from this Itachi guy. "Fuck! I have to find him!" Kiba shouted, bolting out of the door as fast as he could to find Naruto.

Itachi walked slowly towards the brunette who was currently chained to the bed. He grinned as he polished the pen knife he was brandishing.  
"Small cuts," He whispered, "Not enough to kill, enough to hurt." He said as Kisame watched silently from his seat in the corner. He looked at Iruka closely, noticing a thin scar going across his face. "ooo perfect for a start." He snarled, raising his knife to the chained Iruka's face. Slowly, he dragged the pen knife from one end of the brunettes scar to the other. Iruka tightened his fists in pain, unable to move because of the searing pain in his head were he was knocked out and the chains tying him down.  
"so, this blond…" Itachi said, he could see the panic in Iruka's eyes.

"Stay AWAY from Naruto, you bastard!" Iruka snarled. Itachi smirked.  
"Naruto? Thank you for that valuable piece of information Mr. Umino. It may-" he wiped his knife, "-come in handy." Iruka's eyes went wide in shock. Itachi growled and ripped Iruka's shirt from his body. Itachi raised the knife and started to put small, thin cuts all over Iruka's body. The brunette screamed in agony as Itachi continued to hack away at his tanned flesh. Kisame smiled to himself from the corner. He stood and walked towards the Uchiha.  
"Enough Itachi." Kisame grinned, "you can continue later." Itachi nodded, knowing that he was right. The pair left the room, but not before gagging and blindfolding the tied down brunette.

"SHINO!" Kiba bellowed as he ran through the door of the party. The few remaining party goers looked at him in shock. Wide-eyed, the Inuzuka boy looked around for his friend.  
"Kiba?" Came a voice from upstairs. Kiba glanced at the stairway to see a half naked Shino staring at him.  
"SHINO! SOMEONE IS AFTER NARUTO WE NEED TO FUCKING FIND HIM NOW!!!" he screamed. Shino ran back into the bedroom were Ino had been expectantly waiting and hurried to get dressed.  
"Ino," he whispered, "there's an emergency I need to find Naruto now." he said calmly. She jumped up and got dressed, fully prepared to help them find the blond. Sakura, Tenten, Rock Lee and Neji also joined the search, desperate to find the endangered boy. They split up into two groups. Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten took the area by the school while Kiba, Shino and Ino took the areas further away by going in Shino's dads car. Kiba was shaking, wringing his hands in his lap.  
"Kiba," Shino said calmly, "don't worry, Sasuke wouldn't let anything happen to Naruto." Kiba nodded, though only slightly reassured. The whirled round the corner and came to a police station.  
"Shino stop!" Kiba hollered, "That's Kakashi's car, maybe he is in there, maybe he knows were Naruto is."  
"why the hell would Kakashi know were Naruto is?" Shino asked, whilst Ino looked at the dog boy, confused. Kiba looked around.

"Never you fucking mind why, just get out of the car!" he said. Shino, noticing the tone in the Inuzuka's voice, stopped the car and got out.

The boy had got out of the car and ran before Shino had even opened the drivers door. Kiba ran into the police station, looking around wildly.  
"Kiba!" shouted a voice, Kiba turned to see a tear stained Naruto running towards him, Kakashi and Sasuke standing by a tall, scarred man with a scar on his face. "Iruka! He has been taken!" Naruto cried. Kiba went through his pockets and got the note.  
"Sasuke!" he shouted running towards the raven, he handed him the note. Sasuke began to read, his mouth dropping open.  
"Ibiki, its confirmed, Itachi has Iruka." Kakashi sat down slowly, a bandage over his head were he had been knocked out yet refused to go to a hospital. Sasuke felt a tear drip down his cheek. "this is all my fault." The boy whispered before taking off out of the station, Naruto bolted after him only to find Kiba had gripped his arm to stop him.  
"Naruto, this guy is FUCKING after YOU!" Kiba snarled, "and you-" pointing accusingly, "are going to walk RIGHT into his FUCKING trap." The dog boy said through gritted teeth. Naruto turned and punched Kiba, cleanly knocking him then running straight past Ino and Shino before anyone else could stop him.  
"Got to find Sasuke." The blond said, tears falling down his face and down to his t-shirt. "I wont lose anyone else." Naruto shut his eyes as painful childhood memories came back. Memories of being hated and picked on.

A young blond played by himself in the school playground, a group of older guys approached him.  
"Uzumaki." One called, "why does no one love you?" The boy sneered, Naruto's eyes filled up with tears. The boy sent a sharp kick to Naruto's stomach sending the young blond flying. "Even your PARENTS didn't want you…" he had said.  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" Naruto shouted, covering his ears. "MY PARENTS DIED!" the older boy laughed.

"yeah, they had the right idea, if I had a child like you I would have killed myself too." His friends laughed as Naruto continued to cry. Suddenly, the boy swung for Naruto, then his friends joined in, beating him until he bled. Naruto screamed out as the guys continued to beat him up. The school bell rang and the boys ran off. Naruto lay on the ground, his clothes bloodstained and tears falling uncontrollably down his face. A shadow came over him and he looked up, fear in his eyes. A young teacher named Iruka crouched down in front of him.  
"Hey little guy, come on I need to clean you up." The young boy flinched as the man picked him up. "Were are you from?" Iruka had asked him. Naruto had just shook and cried. Iruka had taken him to an office before finding out that he was an orphan who had been sent to a public school and tossed around from one foster parent to another before being placed in an orphanage. Iruka's heart ached for the lonely child, being an orphan himself, Iruka had endured the pain and suffering that only children in that situation could feel. He watched as the school nurse Tsunade bandaged up the shy child. That very night he had taken Naruto back to the orphanage and filled in an adoption form, determined to give the child a solid home. Thankfully, the adoption had been accepted and Naruto had lived with Iruka, and they learnt to love each other as a family. Each of them no longer having there own.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "I will NOT let that bastard have my family. Not Iruka, not Sasuke, not anyone." He cried, speeding down the road in the direction Sasuke had ran. He saw the raven on the street corner.  
"Naruto, go home." he said, tears in his eyes, "he will kill you to get to me, he killed my entire family Naruto. He cares for no one but himself and will kill in the blink of an eye. I never wanted to bring you into this, but I love you so much I c-cant leave you." Sasuke turned and hugged Naruto tightly crying into him.  
"Sasuke, together we will fix this." Naruto whispered to his lover. Sasuke just continued to cry.  
"Naruto, Iruka has 24 hours or Itachi will kill him, we don't have a moment to spare." 

Itachi grinned with malice at the brunette who was still on the bed tied up.  
"Now now 'ruka." he smirked. "don't be getting restless, I don't have Naruto… yet." Itachi licked his lips. He raised his knife once again, making shallow cuts in Iruka's body. Suddenly he jumped up. "hmm.. What's more fun than a knife?!" he said, a wild look in his eyes. He slowly opened a draw next to the bed. Iruka closed his eyes, terrified of what was coming. "do you know?" Itachi said, smirking as Kisame stared. "a gun." he smiled raising the weapon and showing it at Iruka. Iruka's eyes went wide as he held his breath. Itachi grinned, raising his hand slowly, he pointed it at the brunette, his finger on the trigger.  
"you ready?" He asked, before laughing manically.

TBC...

* * *

Thank you for reading, new chapter up next week hopefully! no more long waits though! I promise!!

- Gemski x


End file.
